


The Emergency

by learashi



Series: Christmas 2018 - Exceedingly Random Drabble Fest [4]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Gaming, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Jun’s fingers shook badly as he tried to fit the key into the narrow slot, still talking to Nino on the phone wedged between his head and shoulder. “Are you sure it wouldn’t have been better to dial the emergency services? What do you mean, by ‘quit talking so much and just get on with it’? I can turn around right now and go back home to bed….okay…apology accepted.”





	The Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy another “Exceedingly Random Drabbles for Christmas 2018”.

Rushing up the corridor while talking on his phone simultaneously, Jun nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste to reach Nino’s door. “Nino, I’m here. I got the spare key from your landlord, and I must say that he wasn't happy about being disturbed at two in the morning on Christmas Day.”

Jun’s fingers shook badly as he tried to fit the key into the narrow slot, still talking to Nino on the phone wedged between his head and shoulder. “Are you sure it wouldn’t have been better to dial the emergency services? What do you mean, by ‘quit talking so much and just get on with it’? I can turn around right now and go back home to bed….okay…apology accepted.”

When Jun finally managed to open the door, he burst into Nino’s apartment, expecting the worst. After all the dramatic scenarios which had been running through his brain since Nino’s initial call for help, the sight of Nino sitting cross-legged on the living room floor in front of Nino’s beloved giant television was more than a bit of an anticlimax.

Nino didn’t even pause the game he was playing, as he merely acknowledged Jun’s presence with a tilt of his head. Jun was tired, cold, and very annoyed indeed, and so he did the first thing which came to mind. He strode over and yanked the power board cable out of the socket, plunging the room into darkness as the television screen instantly turned black.

Nino’s shriek of outrage, turned to one of pain as Jun tripped over him in the dark, stepping on his hand in the process. “OW! You’re supposed to be here to help me, not finish me off!”

“A normal person would have a light on in their apartment somewhere,” Jun snarled, as he shuffled across the room in search of a light switch. After stubbing his toe on a chair leg, and almost knocking himself unconscious on a shelf screwed into the wall, Jun finally managed to shed some light on the situation.

Still sitting cross-legged, Nino was blowing on his squashed hand and glaring at Jun. His game controller had fallen on the floor in front of him just out of reach, but Nino made no attempt to retrieve it. “Jun, if you’ve finished wrecking my furniture, could you pick that up and hand it to me?”

Jun felt his eyes bulging with anger. “You called me over here to be your servant?”

“You're one who knocked it out of my hand,” Nino complained.

With a growl, Jun picked it up and tossed it into Nino’s lap, before stalking back to the door and grabbing his shoes. “I’m out of here. Enjoy your Christmas.”

“Jun, wait!” Nino’s voice rose in pitch, as he attempted to prevent Jun from leaving. “Please don't go! I need you.”

Jun paused, with one shoe half on and looked at Nino cynically. Or to be more precise, he looked at the back of Nino’s head, as he was still facing the blank screen of the television.

“Please?”

“If you're so desperate, to keep me here, the least you could do is stand up and look at me properly.”

“I can't. I’m stuck.”

Jun wondered if Nino was joking, and he was definitely not in the mood. “Stuck? What on earth are you talking about?”

Nino twisted his head around as best he could, and tried to see Jun. “I guess I lost track of time. My legs are locked. I can't stand up. In fact I can't even straighten my legs.”

“You're kidding.” Jun paced back to Nino, noticing for the first time the strain on his friend’s face. “You're not kidding, are you?”

Nino winced and shifted uncomfortably. “Do I look like I’m kidding? I haven’t even been able to go to the bathroom for hours.”

Jun’s muffled snicker was replaced with concern when Nino grabbed his hand and looked at him with pleading eyes. Jun squeezed Nino’s hand, and spoke more kindly to him. “Let me see if I can help.”

Nino braced himself for more pain, but Jun’s hands were careful and his movements gentle as he massaged Nino’s cramped muscles. Jun murmured soft words of comfort as he brought the life back into Nino’s legs. Jun’s face was close enough for Nino to count his lush eyelashes as he knelt in front of him. As he looked into Jun’s deep brown eyes, Nino couldn't resist moving forward to fill the space between them, until he could feel the warmth of Jun’s breath. Jun stopped his massage, moving his hands up to cup Nino’s cheeks and slowly and very softly pressed his plump lips against Nino’s thin ones.

When they finally broke apart, Jun flopped down breathlessly onto the floor beside Nino. Nino’s cheeks and ears were red, but his eyes sparkled as he wriggled around to drape himself across Jun’s lap.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Jun murmured, blinking in a dazed fashion. He ran a hand along Nino’s hip. “Are you okay now? How are your legs?”

Nino grinned wickedly. “Well, I'm feeling a bit stiff, but not in my legs.”

Jun groaned and rolled his eyes. “Why did I know that you’d say something like that?”

“Because you know me better than anyone else in the world?” Nino responded with an exaggerated flutter of his eyelashes.

Jun shook his head, suddenly looking scared, as his mood darkened. “Nino, that's exactly the problem. We’ve been friends for longer than I can remember. What if we do this and it doesn't work out?”

Nino sat up and took Jun’s hand and looked into his eyes, wanting to dispel the uncertainty he saw there. “Jun, I rang you and asked for help at one thirty in the morning on Christmas day, certain that you would come. And you didn't question me. You just hopped in your car and drove here. What does that tell you?”

“That I’m a complete sucker and that I have no life?” Jun’s tone was joking, but his face told another story.

“No. It means that you care for me just as much I care for you,” Nino replied softly, as he reached up and drew Jun to him. This time Nino was the one initiating the kiss, moving confidently as he captured Jun’s lips. “We both know that we should have done this years ago, if only we weren’t too scared to mess up our friendship. But honestly, we moved beyond friendship a long time ago, didn’t we?”

Jun allowed himself to relax as Nino’s words sank in. It seemed as if they had shared the same concerns regarding their friendship; it was far too precious to lose. But if things had remained static between them, then neither could ever be truly happy anyway. He sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair, ruffling it so that it stood away from his head in a tangled mess. “I’m far too tired to talk about this right now…”

“Jun, please…” Nino grabbed hold of Jun’s sleeve, crumpling it in his hand as if he wanted to tether him in place.

Seeing the fear in Nino’s eyes, Jun hastened to reassure him. “Sorry Nino. I didn’t mean to make you think that I’m rejecting you. I want this more than anything I have ever wanted. It’s just that it’s stupid o’clock in the morning and I can hardly keep my eyes open.”

“Then let’s go to bed,” Nino said with a suggestive eyebrow raise and a snicker.

“As if you could do anything right now, with those dead legs,” Jun scoffed.

“But I wasn’t planning on being the one doing any work,” Nino laughed.

“Riiiiggght,” Jun said with a giggle, as he poked Nino in the cheek. “Let’s go.”

“Carry me?” Nino asked, unleashing his best puppy eyes on Jun. “My legs are still numb.”

“Just this once.” Jun stood up, before stooping down to lift Nino into his arms. “But I’m not making a habit of it.”

“Can we stop by the bathroom?”

“Definitely.”

“Can you make me a sumptuous Christmas breakfast in the morning?”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Nino flung back his head and laughed so hard that he almost catapulted them both to the floor. To prevent further injury, Jun kissed Nino all the way across the apartment and into the bedroom (after a short detour to the bathroom).


End file.
